Going Home
by sordidicons
Summary: Spike returns to Sunnydale to find someone.


Going Home   
By: Ally   
Rating: PG-15   
Disclaimer: They belong to Joss, I'm just letting them out for some much-needed play.   
Summary: Spike's going home.   
Distribution: If you like it that much you can have it, just let me know.   
Feedback: Please?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**_Some people shine like stars, their inner beauty is like a beacon in the dark of night. If you meet someone like this you can never forget them, they stay in your mind forever. They call you, and guide you home…_**   
  
"Hello cutie."   
  
Willow's body went rigid as she heard the smooth British accent come out of the darkness. She knew that walking back home alone at night was a mistake, as was cutting through the small wooded area, but she had been too stubborn to ask Buffy to walk her home. Besides, she thought that she could take care of herself.   
  
Slowly, she turned around, her eyes probing the shadows around her for the source of his voice. She needn't have looked very hard; Spike stood just behind her leaning against the streetlamp. The halo of light that spilled over him illuminated his blonde hair, and gave his ice blue eyes a spark of unknown fire.   
  
"Spike?!" Willow squeaked, unsure of why he was there, or why he was calling her cutie.   
  
"Relax luv, I'm not here to hurt you, or even to kidnap you for that matter." Spike stepped forward, his palms up. "I was wondering if maybe we could chat for a bit?"   
  
Willow relaxed her tensed muscles a bit, and scanned the woods around her. "Where's Drusilla?"   
  
Spike shrugged. "For all I know she's still on that park bench sucking face with the chaos demon."   
  
Willow was confused. "But, didn't you and her, torture? I thought…"   
  
"Nope, I got as far as Nevada before I realized that no matter how much fun I had torturing her, she would never come back to me. She'll never see past me betraying the bloody poof."   
  
Willow just nodded, she knew betrayal was one of those things that was not easy to get over. Betrayal was a funny thing, for instance, here she was standing and talking with he supposed mortal enemy. Wasn't that some sort of betrayal? "So why did you come back Spike? What's left for you in Sunnydale?" Willow saw an expression she couldn't quite comprehend flash across his face. Hope, love, nervousness? Each possibility confused Willow further.   
  
"Well, actually, I'm um, here…because of you." Spike moved nervously from one foot to another, waiting for the realization that he had come back for her to sink in. Truth was, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head since that night he had kidnapped her and the stupid boy. The way she had stood up to him, her fiery spirit matching her hair, it had illuminated the dark recesses of his cold heart. He had taken her to make Dru fall back in love with him, and ended up losing his heart to the little witch in the process.   
  
"Me? Why me? I mean I could understand Buffy, I mean she's the Slayer, and everyone always falls for Buffy. I think it's the blond and powerful thing. But I'm Willow; no one ever falls for me, except Oz. Oz! I have a boyfriend, albeit one who isn't talking to me at the moment. But he's still my boyfriend, and I'm rambling and I'll stop now."   
  
Spike smiled, amazed that she had said all of that in one breath. He wasn't quite sure himself why he had fallen for her.   
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. All I know is that it's been two bloody months since the factory, and every second of that time has been consumed by thoughts of you. You're in my head all the time, from the time I wake up, till the time I go to sleep. You're like this big lighthouse in my brain, calling me home."   
  
Willow just stood there in shocked silence. Here she was, with Spike, who was professing his love for her, sort of, and she had not a clue of what to do. What should she say to him? How would he react to what she said? And would he just stop standing there and kiss her already?!   
  
As if reading her mind Spike stepped swiftly forwards and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. A low moan escaped Willow's throat as she felt his tongue play against her teeth, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and immediately his tongue entered her mouth, coaxing hers into a duel for power. After what seemed an eternity Spike finally pulled away and she dragged in gasping breaths. Her legs gave out under her and she collapsed into his embrace, leaning against his chest.   
  
"Wow."   
  
It was the only word her mind could form as the sensations of what just happened overloaded her body. She could feel his hard body pressed protectively against hers, cold to the touch, and a slight blush crept up her neck as she realized that she was also pressed intimately against another hardness. But she was more exhilarated then embarrassed, after all she had caused that. A small smile spread over her face as she wondered if there was any other reason that he was nicknamed Spike, and if she would ever get to find out.   
  
Spike's mind slowly registered that her face was suddenly warm against his chest, but had ceased to care as the stolen blood in his body raced towards parts south.   
  
Finally able to stand on her own, she pressed herself more securely against his body and looked into his eyes. Seeing the passion for her there was all she needed, and she kissed him again, hard. Slowly pulling away she smiled again and leaned her head against his shoulder.   
  
"Welcome home Spike" She whispered into his ear and placed a small playful bite on his neck. Spike's heart could have skipped a beat. He gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the woods. Willow just giggled, knowing that she was about to be Spike's homecoming present.   
  
  
~FIN~   



End file.
